forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Pika/Supports
Pika and Dakota C Support *'Dakota': Um, Pika? What're you doing in my tent? *'Pika': Josh lost a tome, so I'm looking for it. *'Dakota': In my tent? *'Pika': Er, I mean. You know. I figured...since you're a thief and all. *'Dakota': That I stole it? Man, I thought I said, I promised not to steal from Shepherds anymore. *'Pika': Right, but... *'Dakota': I've kept my word ever since I joined. Just because Eddie didn't doesn't mean I'm gonna steal too. *'Pika': Sorry Dakota. *'Dakota': It's alright. Hey, how about I hep you look for Josh's missing tome? *'Pika': You would do that after I accused you of stealing it? *'Dakota': Of course. I'm not heartless. Plus, this is my way of showing you that it's all water under the bridge. *'Pika': Hey, thanks! B Support *'Pika': Hey Dakota! I need your help again. *'Dakota': Oh no. What did you lose this time? *'Pika': One of Florence's shields has gone missing, so everybody in camp's helping her look for it. *'Dakota': Oh, fun. So is that why you asked me? *'Pika': Yeah! You're the best in the camp at finding lost items, so you seemed like the person to go to. *'Dakota': Is this flattery your way of apologizing for accusing me of stealing Josh's tome? *'Pika': Hey, that was a long time ago. It's not flattery, it's just what I noticed after that. You found Josh's missing tome in under a minute, which is really impressive since he spent all day looking for it. *'Dakota': Eh, it wasn't that hard to find. *'Pika': Trust me, it's not just empty flattery. It's true. *'Dakota': Okay, I'll take your word for it. Let's go find that shield, shall we? *'Pika': Let's! *'Dakota': Maybe Florence will give me a special reward for being the one to find it. *'Pika': ...Not likely. A Support *'Pika': Hey, Best Finder in Camp. What're ya doing? *'Dakota': Looking for something. *'Pika': You...are? *'Dakota': Yep. I lost one of my daggers. *'Pika': Ah. How long have you been looking? *'Dakota': About an hour now. *'Pika': Whoa...you never take that long to find something. *'Dakota': I know. It's embarrassing. *'Pika': Gee, hard to believe a lowly dagger would prove to be the one thing that dupes the best finder in the Shepherds. *'Dakota': Hm. *'Pika': What? *'Dakota': Nothing. I'm just so defeated. *'Pika': Well, need help? *'Dakota': Nah, I think I have a good idea of where to find it. *'Pika': Okay, you keep me posted. Later Dakota! *'Dakota': ...Later. *'Pika': (Oh man, what a good plan! Sam's idea to take the dagger and hide it in my quiver was such a good idea. That way, it won't get lost from me, and I can give it back to him after he admits total defeat. Truly, the best finder in camp has been defeated by one of Sam's impenetrable riddl—uh...where'd the dagger go??) *'Dakota': Don't mess with a master thief. *'Pika': Dakota! Uh, you found it? *'Dakota': Yeah. It was in your quiver. Funny, huh? *'Pika': Uh... *'Dakota': It was easy to tell. You had a look about you that made it look like your quiver was heavier than usual, despite being empty. Being a thief means making yourself look as innocent as possible. Nice try, but I'm still the best finder in camp. *'Pika': Damn it! Pika and Grace C Support *'Pika': Hey Grace! *'Grace': Pika. It's been a while. What do you need? *'Pika': Oh, I don't need anything. We just never talk, so I wanted to change that. *'Grace': We never talk because you never get injured. *'Pika': Well, I am an archer. We tend to stay out of the direct action, so I don't get hurt very much. *'Grace': Fair point. Thanks for coming to see me, Pika. People don't usually do that unless they're injured. *'Pika': Yeah, that's what I thought. That is exactly why I sought you out. Let's hang out, yeah? *'Grace': That sounds lovely! Let's do it. *'Pika': … *'Grace': ...Oh, you meant right now? *'Pika': Of course I meant right now, silly. *'Grace': Alright, let's go. Pika and Maggie C Support *'Pika': Whoa! *'Maggie': Ack! Don’t startle me like that, you’ll ruin artistic talent! *'Pika': Sorry, I was expecting you to be in here reading something, but to be drawing? That’s so cool! *'Maggie': Thanks, I think. I’ve only had a thousand or so years to perfect my craft. *'Pika': Well, you’re really good at it. Wish I was that good. *'Maggie': You draw too? *'Pika': Sometimes. *'Maggie': Why don’t you show me? *'Pika': Because it’ll look terrible next to your work. *'Maggie': I’ve had a THOUSAND years to get good at this. *'Pika': …one of the eyes is still lopsided. *'Maggie': See? Even masters at their craft make mistakes. *'Pika': Disregarding that one mistake, everything else about…her? Him? Them? Whatever, everything else is still perfect! *'Maggie': And I’m sure your pictures are perfect too! C’mon, let’s both draw something and see how it goes. Sound like a plan? *'Pika': I guess it does. Pika and Sam C Support *'Pika': Hey Sam! *'Sam': Oh, hey Pika. What do you need me for? *'Pika': Nothing, I just noticed that you were alone and I thought you looked lonely, so I came over. *'Sam': Thanks, Pika. Nice to know someone still cares. *'Pika': Got some Joos envy, huh? It's not easy getting demoted, is it? *'Sam': No, in fact, it's not. Thanks for phrasing it like that. *'Pika': Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. I just didn't know how else to word it. You're the tactician, not me. *'Sam': Ha ha, indeed I am. *'Pika': Although I think “a” tactician would work better in this context. *'Sam': Not helping anymore... *'Pika': Sorry! B Support *'Pika': Hey Sam, let's strategize! *'Sam': ...That might just be the weirdest thing I've ever heard you say to me. Explain. *'Pika': Well, I noticed we've been fighting together an awful lot, so I decided we should shake things up a bit. You may not be head tactician anymore, but maybe we can have a little one-on-one tactician...ing. Ing. *'Sam': Ha ha ha, I like that idea. What do you suggest? *'Pika': Well, I noticed that we've been hanging back a lot lately, so I was thinking that I could jump right into the fray. Maybe hit some people with point-blank shots to the face and prove myself a little bit more useful. *'Sam': Absolutely not. *'Pika': What? *'Sam': Bows are made for long distance combat. We can't have you running up to people and shooting them. You might as well get rid of the bow altogether and just straight-up stab 'em with your arrows! *'Pika': Okay, okay...we'll hang back like usual. *'Sam': Sorry, I got a bit snappy there. You keep thinking of something, okay? *'Pika': You got it! A Support *'Pika': Sam, can I talk to you? *'Sam': Go for it! *'Pika': Well, when I suggested close-range combat... *'Sam': Terrible idea still, by the way. *'Pika': ...Right. Well, I wanted to ask you something about that. *'Sam': You mean strategy recommendations? *'Pika': No. You seemed to get really passionate about me not being up close. Why is that? *'Sam': No reason. *'Pika': Are you sure? Because you were so adamant about it. Like, moreso than if, say, Josh were to ask the same question. If there's something else to this, I'd understand. *'Sam': No, it's just that you're an archer and archers stay farther away. For sniping purposes. Obviously. Heh. *'Pika': Sam, there's something up. *'Sam': Nah, of course there's not. I keep you behind for strictly strategic reasons. This isn't a new thing. I've been telling you to do that for years. *'Pika': Good point. *'Sam': So why question it now? *'Pika': I just never thought about it, I guess. Sorry for being annoying. *'Sam': Nah, you're not annoying at all. I'm sorry for snapping earlier. It's been stressful recently. *'Pika': I understand. *'Sam': Great! Now if you excuse me, tonight's my night to go on patrol. See ya later! *'Pika': See ya! S Support *'Pika': Sam! Hey there! *'Sam': Oh, Pika! Just who I wanted to see. *'Pika': You were looking for me? Funny, because I was looking for you. *'Sam': Oh, really? Well, you go first, then. *'Pika': Spill the beans, Sam. I know there's a reason you keep me behind. Something that's not just "strictly strategic." *'Sam': Wh-what? *'Pika': I'm not leaving until you tell me. Now spill the beans or I'll spill them for you. *'Sam': Your analogy kind of got lost there. *'Pika': Ha ha, I guess it did. ...Hey! No side-tracking me! *'Sam': Fine, fine. You win... Did you hear about the catastrophe? *'Pika': Hm, you mean that battle where the Shepherds lost most of their forces? That was like, a week before I joined if I remember correctly. *'Sam': Yeah. It was. *'Pika': After I joined, it must have been another week and a half before you actually spoke again. Much less to me. *'Sam': Yep. *'Pika': But why bring it up? Are you trying to distract me again? *'Sam': Not at all. That was the first battle where I lost a unit...soldier. And when I lost one, they started dropping like flies. That broke me, Pika. I loved each and every one of those soldiers like brothers and sisters. *'Pika': Yes. *'Sam': Please, Pika. Forgive me. I just...didn't want to see you get hurt. *'Pika': You didn't? *'Sam': Normally, I can stomach a loss. Sometimes you have to lay your life down for your country, and well, I'm okay with that. But I keep you away from the bloody bits of the fights because...well, you're the exception. I don't want to lose you. *'Pika': Sam... *'Sam': I just...I don't know what I'd do. Just thinking about it makes my chest feel like it's being squeezed by a boa constrictor. I'd rather watch that massacre ten times over than watch you die. *'Pika': I understand now. *'Sam': Which, uh, funnily enough, brings me to why I was looking for you. *'Pika': Y-yes? *'Sam': I have this. *'Pika': A ring! ...A ring. *'Sam': You know where this is going. *'Pika': I guess I do. *'Sam': Pika...in all honesty, I probably don't need to ask the question formally at this point, but... *'Pika': No need. And after a story like that, what kind of unit would I be if I disobeyed my tactician? *'Sam': No matter your answer, you're the most important unit...soldier...person to me. *'Pika': You're not very good at this. *'Sam': Give me a break, will ya? *'Pika': Ha ha, sure. On both accounts. *'Sam': Thank you. Pika and Signele C Support *'Pika': Why are you staring at me like that? *'Signele': Staring? Me? Psh, I don’t stare. *'Pika': Then why do you keep looking at me? *'Signele': I don’t even do that. It’s you who’s staring at me! *'Pika': I’m only staring at you because you started staring at me first. *'Signele': But I wasn’t staring at you. Promise. You just can’t stop looking at my fur and my ears, huh? Admit it. *'Pika': Trust me, you’re just like an overgrown wild rabbit. Nothing unusual about you. *'Signele': Ouch, that one hurt. *'Pika': Huh, kind of like how you won’t even stop staring at me while I’m talking to you! *'Signele': I thought it was polite to watch the person who was speaking. *'Pika': Not as intently as you’re looking at me. *'Signele': Stop acting like I was staring at you, okay? I wasn’t doing it. *'Pika': Then what were you doing? *'Signele': I don’t have to answer that. *'Pika': …Either she had a good reason for staring, or she’s just crazy. Having seen her in battle, it really could be either option. B Support *'Signele': I need to talk to you. About my, er, staring problem I wasn’t aware I had? *'Pika': You don’t sound too sure about that, but okay. *'Signele': Well excuse me that I had to have both of the tacticians come tell me that I needed to clear the air with you. I didn’t know it was that big of a problem. *'Pika': I didn’t tell either of the tacticians about it. I just let it go after it happened. *'Signele': …Oh. *'Pika': You are a really bad liar. *'Signele': What gave it away? Was it my nose twitching? My ears being more hang-y down-y than usual? *'Pika': Er, the part where you said you were told to talk to me, but I never told anyone about the incident? *'Signele': Right. Good catch. For a second I thought you—never mind. That was a dumb thought entirely. *'Pika': What was? *'Signele': Nothing. It’s really nothing. *'Pika': I see your nose twitching and your ears doing what you said they’d do. You’re lying again. *'Signele': Not lying. Just…not telling you what’s up. *'Pika': Got it. But if you ever decide you do want to tell me, I’ll listen. Especially if it involves why you were staring at me before. *'Signele': Yeah, it kind of does, I guess, but I’m not telling you right now. *'Pika': …I’ve never seen her look so sad before. Almost like she was going to cry… A Support *'Pika': I figured I’d find you out here. It’s a nice day, isn’t it? *'Signele': Sort of. The sunset reminds me a lot of the ones back home. *'Pika': Back home? You mean The Domain? *'Signele': *sigh* Yeah, that’s what I mean. *'Pika': You’ve been so sad lately. Is thinking about your home what’s got you down? *'Signele': What? Psh, no way! I don’t get sad about that place! *'Pika': Then what do you get sad about? *'Signele': …Thinking about my family. *'Pika': Oh. *'Signele': You look so much like one of my sisters. Minus the ears, of course. *'Pika': Do I? *'Signele': Yeah, you do. And it just…makes my heart hurt thinking about her. I tried to save her. I really did. *'Pika': Do you want to talk about what happened? *'Signele': What’s there to talk about? We all know what happened to The Domain. Esh-Ban came in and killed everyone. *'Pika': I meant to your sister. *'Signele': …Right. *'Pika': You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. *'Signele': We were trying to escape. A whole group of us. Friends, family, you name it. Taguel and human alike, all racing for the coast. But Esh-Ban’s forces got to us, and we were outnumbered. But we weren’t going down without a fight. *'Pika': And that’s where you lost her? *'Signele': Not exactly. We were two of…a few to make it out of that bloodbath, and we thought we had to be fine! The coast was right ahead! But I think they knew where we were headed, because there were even more men on the coast. Too many men to fight. *'Pika': You did fight, though. Because you’re here. *'Signele': No! We couldn’t fight! We couldn’t die like the others! So we turned into our rabbit forms, had our remaining human companions hop on our backs, and we ran. We should have been safe! Free! And then the person riding her, he…he… *'Pika': Betrayed her. *'Signele': *sniff* Yeah. We were trying to flee with people on Esh-Ban’s side all along. *'Pika': Oh, don’t cry…here. If it makes you feel better, even though I look like your sister, I’ll give you a hug. Sound good? *'Signele': Sounds like something she would do. *'Pika': Then bring it in. Pika and Harley C Support *'Harley': Hey mom! I hear there's a nice town nearby, so let's go to there and do something fun! *'Pika': Like what? *'Harley': Uh, I don't know. What do people do in peace times? Shopping? *'Pika': This is not peace times. *'Harley': It's more peaceful than where I came from. *'Pika': I guess you got me there. *'Harley': So let's go! *'Pika': Why? *'Harley': I'm bored, and we used to always do stuff together whenever we could in the future. *'Pika': Oh, I see. Makes sense, I guess. *'Harley': On top of that, none of my friends would want to. I can never convince any of them to do girly things with me, because they're all too focused on fighting. Justice will talk to me about hair, and that's about it. *'Pika': What about Kelsie? She seems like that type. *'Harley': Oh, she is. That is, if you can pry her away from her moms for more than a few minutes. *'Pika': Fair enough. Let's go do...girly things. I guess. *'Harley': Thanks mom. B Support *'Pika': How much more girly stuff do we have to do? *'Harley': I think we're done for today mom. Thanks for coming with. *'Pika': No problem, but... how am I supposed to fight people with manicured nails? *'Harley': The same way you always do, only you'll look better doing it. I'm a fan of the sparkles. *'Pika': I dunno, it seems my bows will be harder to handle with this frail new paint job. *'Harley': Oh, I see your problem. You shouldn't have gotten the extensions! *'Pika': I shouldn't have? *'Harley': No, because those only get in the way. *'Pika': I didn't realize I had a choice in the matter. *'Harley': You're so hopeless, mom. Exactly as you were in the future. *'Pika': Right. *'Harley': Do you wanna break the extensions off early? I won't mind. *'Pika': No of course not. I spent hard earned money on these nails and I'm not letting it all go to waste. I'll learn to deal with it. Besides, we match and I think that's kinda neat. *'Harley': That's the mom I know! See ya around! *'Pika': ...Now if they happen to "break" in the heat of battle, I don't think she can blame me. Category:Supports